Seto Vessalius Portal to Eden Live!
Main Information * Idol: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] Form: Idol Appareance * Coord: Idol Time Microphone Fantasy Coord **'Cyalume Coord' Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord * Song - Just be yourself * Stage: The Sacntuary where they are Live ~'On The Stage~' The music start to sound. When Seto starts to move his aura cames out as his Kirara appears too. -'Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆' (Shall we make things sparkle☆ Shall we make things exciting☆ Shall we make things we love☆) Then the 4 keys he has start to fly surrounding him while shining with they colords -'Asa okite chikyū wa isshū kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji' (When I wake up in the morning, the Earth rotates the same as it usually does yesterday, today and tomorrow) -'Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo kamisama mo shiranai shunkan' (The second hand on the clock also spins round and round but there is a moment that even God doesn't know it) -'Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa suteki demo nareru no wa tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself' (Even if bouquets and diamonds are all beautiful things, only I can become "myself" Just be yourself) And just before start the chorus his the center of his Iris changed into a shiny star. ~Chorus~ -'Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku "kyō" wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi' (Today which is walking towards the sparkling, wavering future Seems to be repeating itself but it is the path to the future) -'Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru "ima" wo zenryoku de aishite ikou!' (Let's love the "now" which becomes the past with every second that gives me all your strength!) After that he walks to the sanctuary the one works like a making drama theatre. -'Making Drama, Switch On!' 1st Scene: What appears first is a meadow where Seto's sitting in a tree lying in a branca, there a white rabbit appears (Like Alice in Wonderland) and goes to the hole below Seto, where he falls for looking to the rabbit. There he's in a free fall where a lot of strange things appears floating in the air. 2nd Scene: Seto appears lying on the floor watching by chance the same white-rabbit but this time he was tiny, Then, Seto saw a little bottle that said "Drink Me" so he drink it and turns more tiny so he run to the door where the rabbit went. -'Ore no Wonderland!' While saying the last words he pass throw the door and then arriving to Wonderland and then jumping while shouting. ~Cyalume Change!~ While saying the chorus, Seto's coord starting to shine turning into his Cyalume coord. -'Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku "kyō" wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi' (Today which is walking towards the sparkling, wavering future Seems to be repeating itself but it is the path to the future) -'Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru "ima" wo zenryoku de aishite ikou!' (Let's love the "now" which becomes the past with every second that gives me all your strength!) and then he does a prism jump 'Uncategorized Jump!' The moon and sun shines going above of Seto, then 10 rainbows surround the esclipse is going into a circle. The moon and sun let out a rainbow path which stretch onto the ground surface. Seto's arms spreads out as the performer slides onto the rainbow path towards the esclipse. Once he went through a golden ring, he arrives the gate and once there, the four keys turn big making Seto realizing at the door they were four big spaces so he takes them one by one and puts inside the door opening and jumping. -'Aite Prism Gate' SetoUncategorizedPrismJump.png Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto's Shows Category:Kami Jewel Lives Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Para Pri 2016